¡Santa Claus es el enemigo!
by Flamingori
Summary: No todos los niños esperan los regalos de Santa Claus, había uno que le esperaba por un motivo no tan pacífico.


Ah, la Navidad en One Piece DEBE ser divertida~ o ésa es la sensación que me transmite, ¡imaginaos las fiestas en el Sunny, o el rico pastel que hará Sanji! ¡Yo quiero!

En fin, en este escrito no veréis mucho de eso, ¡aun así espero que os guste!

* * *

 **¡Santa Claus es el enemigo!**

(capítulo único)

.

.

.

La Navidad es una fiesta universal dentro y fuera del Grand Line, pero se celebraba de manera muy distinta para cada miembro de los Mugiwara: el recuerdo más preciado que tenía Zoro de esta fecha eran las visitas furtivas que hacía con Kuina a la cocina del dōjō para robar una porción de pastel que el maestro encargaba; Sanji celebraba la Navidad por todo lo alto, el Baratie se adornaba con ramas de abeto y estrellas de papel, y su menú incluía muchos dulces especiales (dulces y pasteles que hoy se encargó de preparar para sus compañeros); Chopper celebraba cumpleaños y Navidad el mismo día, por lo tanto siempre había sido un gran acontecimiento para el reno; Nico Robin, al igual que Brook, llevaba muchos años sin celebrar no sólo Navidad, sino muchas otras celebraciones que la gente esperaba con ilusión, con todo, se unieron a la fiesta en el Sunny más que encantados; en las pasadas Navidades Franky había fabricado unos duendes motorizados que recorrieron Water 7 cantando villancicos con una extraña letra que incluía calzoncillos y transformaciones; Usopp recordaba todas y cada una de las historias que les contaba a los niños en la plaza, historias donde un señor regordete entregaba miles de regalos en una noche; Nami miraba con especial cariño sus naranjas, sonriendo con el recuerdo de Bell-mère horneando unas galletas para ella y Nojiko, galletas que apenas resultaban comestibles dados sus bordes quemados y masa cruda.

Curiosamente, el único del barco que no tenía un recuerdo del todo agradable de la Navidad era el propio capitán. Su historia le hacía enfadar, a pesar de estar ambientada en su querida Foosha, que durante la época navideña adornaba todos sus molinos (y no eran pocos precisamente) con vistosas luces ofreciendo un espectáculo que asombraba a niños y mayores por igual, Makino solía vestirse como la Señorita Claus (la camarera ponía especial atención a ese detalle, no estaba casada) y solía sortearse el papel como Santa Claus entre los hombres del pueblo, por supuesto a espaldas de los niños, para repartir varios regalos o actuar en el bar con bailes y villancicos. Uno de esos años, el fatídico para Luffy y su cruda visión de la Navidad, fue el turno de Shanks para vestirse de rojo, cubrir su rostro con una gigantesca barba blanca y despedirse del alcohol por toda una noche que pasaría atendiendo los pedidos más caprichosos de los niños.

Por hoy ya había terminado y buscó refugio en la recámara trasera del Partys Bar, se dejó caer en un destartalado sofá soltando un muy largo suspiro, ¡cuán agotador era entregar cajas de juguetes!

—¿Santa Claus está aquí? ¡Santa Claus! —Luffy entró de un momento a otro, sacudiendo la puerta, y corrió hacia el pirata, Shanks apenas acertó a acomodarse la barba y ocultar su sombrero en el saco con los pocos juguetes que le habían quedado por repartir—. ¡Santa Claus es pelirrojo este año! ¿Intentas cubrirte las canas, viejo? ¡Ésa no es excusa, yo quiero mi regalo!

—¡Ho, ho, ho! —tuvo que esforzarse por disimular su voz—. No habrá ningún regalo para ti, mocoso, sólo los niños buenos reciben regalos por Navidad. Y me han dicho muchas cosas malas de ti: no te comes la verdura, eres amigo de unos piratas, e incluso has comido una fruta peligrosa.

—¿Y eso qué importa? ¡Quiero mi regalo!

—Los amigos de piratas no reciben regalos, mucho menos de alguien tan horrible como ese pelirrojo que me han dicho, ¡es de lo peor que navega por estas aguas, ho, ho, ho!

Mientras reía, el brazo de Luffy se estiró un par de metros hacia atrás y luego avanzó hacia el frente, la intención era golpear al barbudo, pero se manejó con tanta torpeza que al hombre no le costó mucho esfuerzo sujetar su mano impidiendo que siguiera avanzando.

—¡Maldito viejo! —el inagotable cariño que sólo los ojos de un niño podían mostrar se fue lejos, dejándole espacio a una ira y enfado que pocos conocían a tan temprana edad—. ¡Quédate todos los regalos que quieras, pero ni se te ocurra decir algo malo de Shanks!

Shanks entonces se echó a reír en carcajadas confundiendo bastante al pequeño.

—Toma mocoso, te has ganado un regalo —dijo volviendo la atención a su saco—. La amistad es algo muy bonito que-

—¡No quiero nada tuyo, maldito viejo! —le interrumpió retomando la posición de combate, preparando el segundo puñetazo y deseando no fallar esta vez—. ¡No te perdonaré nunca! ¡Pienso patearte el trasero!

La risa de tan animado Santa Claus volvió a escucharse junto a las maldiciones de Luffy, que por más que intentaba golpearle, no lo conseguía. No tuvo que haber notado ni la característica cicatriz marcando su ojo izquierdo, ni que a ese hombre le faltaba un brazo. Ni siquiera fue capaz de reconocer su voz entre sus carcajadas, así que su enfado debía ser bastante grande.

Tanto así que habían pasado más de 10 años y recordaba todavía fresca esa conversación, razón por la que no celebraba la Navidad con el mismo entusiasmo que el resto de sus amigos. Si bien su tripulación esperaba con mayor o menor impaciencia los regalos de Santa Claus, yéndose bastante temprano a la cama, Luffy esperaba verle y patear de una buena vez su trasero.

—¡Maldito viejo, no te perdonaré nunca por haber insultado a Shanks! —gritó desde la cabeza del Sunny hecho una furia—. ¡Este año pienso acabar contigo!

Aquélla había sido su promesa un año tras otro, y todo parecía indicar que esta noche tampoco podría cumplirla. Ese curioso Santa Claus pelirrojo al que tanto esperaba estaba ahora mismo a muchas millas de distancia, riendo en carcajadas –como no podía ser de otra forma en él- bebiendo un buen trago de sake a su salud. Sabía perfectamente que esta noche aquel niño de goma no pegaría ojo esperando por él.

.

.

.

 **¡Feliz Navidad~~!**


End file.
